I'm Sorry, My Little Reporter Girl
by My Thyla My Captain
Summary: He had been gone for 5 years now. She's New Domino's hottest reporter, waiting for her love to return. Could a suspicious occurance lead her back to him? !ONESHOT! JxC Summary sucks, but story's better! !First Fluff!


I do not own the poem in this story, for I read it in a 'Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul on Tough Stuff' I think. It's a poem submitted by Teal Henderson. Rest in peace Teal! I am absolutally not taking credit for this poem, but I thought it fit so well! I also don't own the Yugioh! franchise, nor 5D's.

All fluff, I assure you. Like, my first fluff story! Yay! **Oneshot!**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Sorry<strong>

It was five long years since he left. Four since he promised to come back yet never did. They had both moved on with their lives, but Carly never moved on from him. She remembered the first time they officially met, and the duel that erupted a few moments later. She had to laugh how her scrawny body was able to lift his heavily sculpted one onto a hospital gurney. If he were awake, he'd probably make fun of her efforts.

She had become one of New Domino's hottest reporters, yet she still lived in the small apartment she had lived in when 'he' lived with her. Perhaps she didn't want to move, in the hopes that he would one day return. She had left him a key, in case he ever wanted to drop on by.

But he never did.

She sighed, threw her shoes off, and ran to jump onto her bed. She was mentally tired from all of the new news that poured in today. 'Professor Yusei Fudo reveals new particle excellerator.' 'The bridge connecting New Domino to Satellite is gaining another lane!' 'World Dueling champion Jack Atlas is returning to New Domino!'

The last one made her smile. He was finally going to forefill his promise.

Not that it mattered much. He probably wouldn't be able to go anywhere without a scene. And he probably wouldn't come to see her because it would cause a 'scandle'. She sighed again.

Her stomach growled, and she realized she hadn't eaten lunch, and looked at the clock to reveal it was nine in the after noon. She hadn't eaten in fifteen hours! Her stomach growled, more furiously this time, and she slowly slugged herself from her bed and stomped into the kitchen.

After making herself a microwavable lasagna, she turned on the small desk lamp next to her computer, and pressed the power button to her Mac. It quickly booted up with a mechanical whir, and she started typing furiously for her article she needed for tomorrow. It was the one about 'Mina and Trudge, co-leaders of Secter Security, are planned to wed. '. As she typed, her phone buzzed noisily in her pocket. She looked, and noticed it was from a number she didn't know. Curious, she read the text.

'Dig in ur desk. Find the paper backed book & go 2 dog-eared page. Explains everything.' it said, and she suddenly felt as though she were being watched. Maybe the person sent the text to the wrong person. Yeah!

She decided to ignore the text, and kept writing.

That was, until she got the next text.

'Ur not lookin.'

Fear gripped her, and she knew she was being watched. She didn't know wether to do as she was told, or run and get security.

"Who's there?" she asked fearfully, wishing she had put on the lights and not just a dim desk lamp. She was afraid to move, and then she recieved another text.

'Trust me Carly. No need 2 b afraid. Just do as I say.'

Curious and frightened, she did as she was told. She rummaged through her desk drawers until she found what the texter was talking about, and became confused. "You wanted me to find my Chick Soup for the Teenage Soul book?" she asked warily, wondering if this were a prank.

'Yes. I no ur not technically a teen anymore, but still. Turn 2 the page.' the new text read, and she did as she was told.

The poem called 'I'm Sorry' covered the page, the title gripping her. Was he going to kill her? Was he sorry for going to kill her? Was it a friend, now stalker, planned on reaking their revenge? She took a deep breath, and realizing that being a reporter was really starting to mess with her head.

"Who ever you are, you better show yourself now, or I'll go get Secter Security!" she yipped, placing the book back on the table, and slowly edged for the door. Right then her phone vibrated once more, and she debated on wether to open it or not. Against her better judgement, she did.

'GOD DANG IT CARMINE!' it said in all caps. 'HOW HARD IS IT TO FREAKIN' READ A D-... dang passage?' it asked, and she could tell the texter was getting annoyed.

"F-Fine!" she blurted, and scrambled to the desk. She quickly flipped through the book, and settled on the page once again. She then began to read.

_**'I'm sorry for all the times I lost my temper,  
>For the times when I was rude.<br>For all the gifts that were given,  
>And never recieved thank-yous.'<strong>_

This confused her further, not understanding the concept. What did this have to do with her and this person? The next paragraph was circled in a red pen.

**_'For all the love you've given me,  
>And I haven't given back.<br>_**_**For all the times you were patient,  
>A virtue that I lack.'<strong>_

Now she was awestruck. Who was this? Some ex-boyfriend?

**_'I'm sorry for all the people,_**  
><strong><em>To whom I was so cruel.<em>**  
><strong><em>To all the people I laughed at,<em>**  
><strong><em>I acted like a fool.'<em>**

The last two lines of the stanza were underlined in red, and a perfect straight line led out to the side. The line connected to neatly written, cursive words that wrote, _'You helped me with that. Thanks.'_

**_'I couldn't see past your imperfections,_**  
><strong><em>I couldn't see past my pride.<em>**  
><strong><em>Your feelings I trampled over,<em>**  
><strong><em>On my high horse I would ride.'<em>**

As the paragraph before, it connected to a small paragraph. _'I truly was a jerk, yes? So caught up in myself that I couldn't see what was so clearly infront of my face. I'm sorry for making you feel worthless. You could never be.'_

She was still confused to who this could be, but immediately thought of Jack. Her heart darkened, knowing it couldn't be him. He wasn't riding in until tomorrow, and there would be guards all over the place.

_**'I'm sorry for all the times I lied,**_  
><em><strong>For the people I hurt along the way.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Not a day goes by that I don't <span>regret<span> it,**_  
><em><strong>And I'd take it back anyday.'<strong>_

A single sentence was written beside it. _'So much more than the paparazzi.'_

**_'The only person I cared about,  
><span>Was me and only me.<span>  
>And now I'm truly sorry,<br>I only wish I could make you see.'_**

_'One of my worst qualities. So egotistical and selfish. You helped me so much with that, but that's a hurdel I still need to triumph over.'_

**_'I'm sorry for everything I've done,  
>For all the people I let down.<br>I'm only asking for a second chance,  
><em>****_So I can turn things back around'_**

**_'I know that it's a little late,  
>My deeds can't be undone.<br>I realized now that I was wrong,  
>And I'm sorry everyone.'<em>**

The last red penned mark circled the remaining two stanza's, and said, _'This was more for Yusei and the gang.'_

Once she finnished, she noticed the newer note that was now in a black ink.

_'Look on the back cover.'_

She flipped to the very end of the worn paper back book, and noticed the fresh black ink. She slowly read the note, capturing every word, and her heart skipped.

_'Dear Carly,_

_I see you haven't even touched this book in years, so I've had to take this into my own hands. I wonder if you even care. Do you care, my little reporter girl? _

_You see, I've learned alot from you, and since I was gone. I've learned what it means to care about others, and it's much more fun to be the hero (most of the time) than to be the bad guy. You taught me how to feel again, when I was so cold and heartless. When I thought you were gone forever, I hated myself. The only thing that kept me going was that I would try my hardest to get you back, to see your smiling face again._

_I do have to say, I am a jerk. The way I last left you... I'm sorry._

_Well, I hope you forgive me._

_~Jack'_

She gasped. It was Jack! But... how? She then noticed the small note on the bottom of the cover.

_'P.S. Look behind you.'_

Carly's heart stopped as she turned and saw the blond sitting languidly on her new sofa, his hands folded behind his head. His eyes were closed, but she could see the familiar scowl on his lips.

"God. I was wondering when you were gonna finnish. And what took ya so long, eh? We could've been done with this like ten minutes ago." he muttered, annoyance thick in his voice. Carly dropped the book in shock, her hands covering her gaping mouth. Jack sighed.

"H-h-how did you get in here? How d-did you get here?" She stuttered, and his eyes slowly opened. Her heart skipped a beat when he looked at her.

"Key. I was able to slip by some of my guards. Truly, Carly. I lived in Satellite for most of my life, and you think I don't know how ta get past a couple of pricks in suits?" he asked, rolling his deep violet eyes. He sat up as she watched his every move, wondering if she were dreaming.

"T-that's great. Why did you come see me, then?" she asked, her head hanging, not letting him she her deep red blush.

"Why not. Your my... friend, yes?" Jack said with some hesitation, getting up to walk to her. He tilted her head up, and he noticed the tears that streamed down her cheeks.

"Why do you cry?" he asked gently, and she smiled, sniffing.

"I... I'm just happy. Congrats on the win, by the way." Carly said, wiping away her tears. Jack chuckled.

"Did you really have a doubt? I mean, I am the 'King', am I not?" he said with a smile, his eyes glittering wildly in the dim light. Oh, how Carly had missed him.

"I... I missed you." Carly whispered, finally realising how close Jack was to her. Only one foot seperated her from his embrace.

"Hmph..." was all Jack muttered, his dark eyes peering deep into her own, his head cocked to one side.

"... Was... Was what you said... Was what you said true?" she asked, her hands tingling to reach out to him.

"Of course." he said so softly that she debated on wether he truly said it. She then became fully embarrassed. Jack Atlas was one foot away from her, letting his walls down, and she couldn't speak a sentence without making herself sound stupid.

"I..." she began, but her selfconciousness crept in, and stopped mid-sentence. She moved away from him, and turned to look away. She couldn't ask him. She couldn't stand being rejected, especially by him.

"Yes?" he asked, curiosity in his voice. He didn't go after her, just watched her.

"Nothing." she said, turning back to him with a smile on her face.

"Humor me." Jack muttered, waltzing to her fluidly, craning his neck down to where the tips of their noses met. Carly held her breath, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. His eyes scanned her, gripping her in their hypnotic gaze. Suddenly, she simply blurted it out.

"I love you." she said, and a look of shock crossed his features. When he didn't say anything, she started to back track.

"I'm sorry! I mean, uh... erm... I'm sorry. I di-" All of a sudden, Jack bent down and closed the remaining space. His lips met with hers, and the twos blood began to burn beneith their skin. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her lips melting into hisown. He then picked her up bridal style, neither of them breaking the kiss. He took in everything about her. Her lips, her face, her taste. He slightly moaned into her mouth, disappointed at how long it took for him to do this. It was so right. Never before had he felt so confident (And that's a big thing to say). It was suddenly then that he realized he could never leave her again.

They broke, gasping for breath. Jack smiled at her, happiness lighing up his face. The reporter couldn't displace how right this was. How much she lpved him. Carly blushed a deep crimson, feeling so safe in his arms. His strong... safe arms...

"Your good." Jack complimented, kissing her forehead. She giggled. "But guess what." he said, his face looking so beautiful in the dim lighting.

"What?" Carly said joyfully, nuzzling into the side of his neck, taking in his familiar calogne.

"I love you too, my little reporter girl. Do you forgive me?" he asked, a slight twang of humor in his voice.

"Of course I do, my king." she giggled. Jack smiled, and bent down to kiss her once more.

* * *

><p>Waa! How was this? Was it fluff? Yes? No? Help please!<p>

Well, please read my other stories, and review!

~ILJA~


End file.
